The Green-Eyed Monster
The Green-Eyed Monster is the second episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot In the middle of giving directions, the Rockhopper's navigational system starts to cough and wheeze. Midgel deduces that it has a virus. The alarm goes off and the Penguins start panicking and go to their respective battle stations. However, the cause of the alarm turns out to be Michelle, who just found out that Jason's room is bigger than hers. In Michelle's room, Fidgel and Midgel watch Michelle use a machine with tape measures to measure the size of her room, which turns out to be 49.95 meters. They follow Michelle as she goes into Jason's room to measure its size, which turns out to be 50.00 meters. Even though the size difference is only 0.5 meters, Michelle still considers it a problem. Fidgel, not wanting to be a part of this non-issue, tells Michelle that he and Midgel will help her after they fix the navigational system. Zidgel asks himself how they are supposed to go anywhere without a navigational system. He suggests using the stars when Midgel points out that he failed astronomy back at the Academy. Fidgel suggests using a map. Zidgel grabs the map and attempts to read it, but with no success due to him forgetting the exact address. He tells Midgel and Fidgel to find the location while he sits down. Midgel finds the location, L-7. Zidgel orders Midgel to set their course for L-7. Midgel and Fidgel fold the map into two different ways, an airplane and a swan, before they get themselves tied up. When the Rockhopper arrives at the Comet Lounge, Michelle gets the snack that she usually gets from Sol. Sol, noticing Michelle's expression on her face, asks her if she had a bad day. Michelle answers that she has a "serious" problem, but no one's paying attention. Sol reassures her that he's listening. Michelle tells him that Jason's room is bigger than hers and she thought she had the bigger room all this time. Michelle reacts in confusion when Sol tells her that she's been attack by the green-eyed monster. Sol explains that what he said meant that she is feeling envy, the resentment of someone because they have something she wants. Michelle replies that the only thing she wants is things to be fair. Sol tells Michelle, "A tranquil heart is good for the body, but envy rots the bones." However, Michelle doesn't understand anything Sol says. Meanwhile, Fidgel is fixing the navigational system when Admiral Strap contacts the Rockhopper to inform the crew of their new assignment. He tells them of the territorial dispute on Planet Picket. As Admiral Strap is telling them what they should do, Kevin slings a spoonful of peanut butter on the screen. This causes the rest of the crew to start snickering. They continue snickering even though Admiral Strap is still speaking. The Admiral hears their snickering and asks if he said something funny. Zidgel says no and is about to tell him what's so funny when Admiral Strap says he doesn't see anything funny. Admiral Strap continues telling them about the situation and what they should do when the crew bursts out into laughter. Admiral Strap demands to know what's going on. Zidgel lies that there's nothing going on and tells him that their on their way. Before the crew bursts out into laughter again, they turn off the screen so that Admiral Strap doesn't hear. Michelle is the only crew member who isn't laughing. As the Rockhopper flies toward Planet Picket, Fidgel comments on how strange it is because of the fence surrounding it. The crew prepares for landing as the Rockhopper makes a rough landing on the planet's surface. As the crew go onto the planet, Zidgel compliments Midgel's "smooth" landing. Sheep-like aliens approach the crew. Kevin feeds one of the sheep some peanut butter. Jason asks if he wants him to talk to the sheep's leader. Zidgel thanks Jason for the offer, but declines it. While Midgel and Fidgel help Navi get better, Zidgel, Kevin, and Jason will solve the planet's problem. Barthos introduces himself as the leader of Planet Picket to Zidgel. Zidgel introduces himself as a captain of the Federation who will help them. When Zidgel tells the sheep a lame joke, Barthos asks if they can talk to someone else. Jason answers that Zidgel is the only one. Aboard the Rockhopper, as Fidgel and Midgel are repairing Navi, Michelle asks them if they have a transporter beam device that she can use. Fidgel asks why she needs it. Michelle answers that they'll help her transport everyone from her room to Jason's and vice versa, and also switch the name plates. Fidgel asks her if that would be fair. Michelle answers that it will be fair alright, for her. In Planet Picket's courthouse, Barthos says their problem is the biggest encountered ever since wool sweaters were invented. He explains that each side noticed that the grass seems greener on the other side of the fence. All the sheep bleat in agreement when Barthos hammers his gavel to silence them. Back in Michelle's room, Michelle is on her own in moving the objects. She orders Fix-Bot to transport all of her things to Jason's room. However, she starts noticing that some of her things have chunks of them bitten off. Once she finds what has been eating her things, she screams. She immediately sounds the alarm and alerts Midgel and Fidgel that they're under attack. She shows them the green-eyed monster. Over at the courthouse, Michelle tells Zidgel about the monster. Upon seeing it, Zidgel laughs. He tells Kevin to help them with the monster issue. He then says that the sheep have a few options. Those options would be explained by Jason. Jason suggests that the sheep should switch sides. Barthos and the sheep unanimously agree with him and all the sheep switch sides. Meanwhile, aboard the Rockhopper, Midgel and Fidgel are trying to capture the green-eyed monster in Michelle's room, but the monster manages to escape into the Rockhopper's main room. At the courthouse, Barthos asks the sheep if they're satisfied. They answer that they're not satisfied. Barthos asks why they aren't. They answer that the grass on the other side is still greener. Back aboard the Rockhopper, Michelle is standing on one of the Rockhopper's tables while Midgel and Fidgel run around in an attempt to capture the monster. However, the monster is too quick for them. In the courthouse, the sheep are still bleating in complaint. Zidgel asks them how it's possible for their grass to be greener when they were just there. Barthos hammers his gavel in an attempt to silence them. When Zidgel says to Jason that it's a good thing the sheep are nothing like them, Jason replies that he isn't so sure about that. Back in the Rockhopper, Michelle, Midgel, and Fidgel are chasing the monster around until Kevin manages to capture it in an empty peanut butter jar. He asks if he can keep it as a pet. Michelle responds that he needs to make sure it doesn't escape from the jar. They prepare to let Zidgel know that they got everything under control. Meanwhile, at the courthouse, Barthos is still hammering his gavel. Zidgel gets the message from the Rockhopper that everything is fine now. Fun Facts Trivia * The verse quoted is "Proverbs 14:30". Remarks *When Michelle drops the jar, it makes a "cling" rather than a glass shattering sound. Tim Hodge states this was done because NBC wouldn't allow anything with glass breaking, audio or visual wise. Gallery Episode File:The Green-Eyed Monsters (3-2-1 Penguins!) Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Episodes